


Le Parrain

by LeiaFavaz



Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [38]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Discord : Les défis galactiques, F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Un moment au soleil en équipe, quelques pensées royales, ou un moment en amoureux... Les héros Marvel de tous les univers entrent en scène pour mille et un textes. [Recueil, multi pairing][Défi des 1000 Prompt du Si tu l'oses]Bonus de ma fic LumièreClint a toujours été là pour Wanda
Relationships: Clint Barton & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Clea Strange
Series: 1001 Nuances de héros [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028463
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	Le Parrain

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Ceci ce passe das ma timeline "Après" mais fait partie de ce receuil parce que ça rentre dans le cadre du Si tu l'ose.  
> Il vaut mieux avoir lu Ténèbres ou au moins Lumières ; https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632305/chapters/67607023
> 
> WandaVision n'est pas pris en compte car l'évolution de Wanda est différente dans cette timeline (Dommage d'ailleurs, c'est une super série)

Lorsque Clint l’avait connu, Wanda était encore une enfant à ses yeux, malgré son âge adulte. Jeune femme perdue, s’étant laissée avoir par des promesses de vengeance, elle n’avait pas eu une vie particulièrement équilibrée. Rejoindre un groupe de super héros n’était peur être pas la chose a plus scène à faire pour elle, alors. Mais elle l’avait fait.

Avec les années, elle avait retrouvé confiance à la vie. Grâce à son amour pour Vision, et à ses amitiés avec Steve et lui même. L’archer avait toujours mis un point d’honneur à veiller sur la jeune femme, certainement à cause d’un instinct paternel un peu trop développé. Et puis, les événement avec Thanos étaient arrivés.

La jeune femme avait vu son premier amour mourir d’une façon terrible, et était elle même mort puis revenue à la vie. Elle n’avait été qu’à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, de se perdre dans douleur.

Et puis, elle avait réussi à demander de l’aide au Docteur Strange, qui l’avait guidée, l’aidant à se redécouvrir elle même. Clint n’était pas un grand fan de magie mais si ce gars et sa cape magique pouvait aider sa protégée, alors il était pour. Et enfin de compte, cet étrange Docteur avait effectivement aidé Wanda. Des fois, Clint se demandait même si elle ne le considérait pas comme une sorte de deuxième père. Ce qui blessait un peu l’archer et amusait beaucoup Laura.

Et il avait eu le malheur de voir sa protégée perdre à nouveau quelqu’un, lorsque Wong puis Stephen étaient morts et qu’elle était devenue Sorcière Suprême. Il avait eu peur de la voir sombrer à nouveau, mais seul le doute avait envahit Wanda. Elle avait su rester forte, malgré tout. Et elle avait retrouvé l’amour en la personne de Cléa.

Clint avait rapidement vu l’amour que sa protégé avait pour la Faltinienne, l’étincelle qui s’allumait dans ces yeux, ce doux air rêveur qu’il ne lui avait plus vue depuis longtemps. La sorcière aux cheveux blancs avaient réellement aidé la rousse, et l’archer était heureux de les voir ensemble, malgré leur responsabilités dans leur dimension respective.

Et aujourd'hui, avec un grand sourire digne d’un nouveau papy, il rencontrait les enfants des deux jeunes femmes (qui pouvaient merci à la magie, il supposait, il n’avait pas chercher à en savoir plus).

Plaisantant avec les deux nouvelles mamans, il faisait donc la connaissance de Billy, dans les bras de Wanda, et de Tommy, dans ceux de Cléa.

-Et donc, qui seront les parrains marraines ?

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard complices, puis la Faltinienne bougea de manière à mettre son fils dans les bras de l’archer.

-Nous nous sommes dit que tu pourrais être le parrain de Tommy. Si tu veux bien.

Clint observa le bébé dans ses bras en souriant.

-Ça me vas.


End file.
